The wings
by Nemuna
Summary: Eren and Levi, with a few other friends, are made to play at a school dance. They somehow end up in a band together and start getting famous, but not everything is sunshine and rainbows when the band gets targeted by competitors and a few of the band members are falling for each other. AU. May contain smut in future chapters. Rated T for now. Eren x Levi.
1. Chapter 1

_Soooooo... Hello there._

_There's some things I want to point out. _

_**Firstly**: I don't know how this story is going to go. If I'll make it funny or sad. If I'll add smut or just fluff (I would prefer smut;)) So a lot of _**_this story is up to __you_**_r reviews and opinions and ideas and such. So** feel free to tell me what you think!**_

_**Second**: This is the only time I will give you song titles (probably) So in the future **you can decide what kind of music they are playing**.Or if you have a request for a song I'll see what I can do :)_

_**Third**: I got this idea when I was reading a fic called **Stripped by Yuki kiryuu** so go check it out!_

_The songs I chose were what I think Hanji would listen to_

* * *

The school hall was full of people as usual. People kept bumping into Levi and of course no one stopped to apologize. Levi was thankful for the headphones he had just gotten from his aunt because they helped to close off the real world. He was holding a few books against his chest as he made his way down the hallway. He was on his way to the music room where his next class was.

Levi wasn't your "usual" high schooler. He was wearing a dark blue beanie and his white headphones. His black dress shirt was buttoned all the way up and covered with a big grey hoodie that's sleeves were too long for him. The black jeans he was wearing were pretty tight and were ripped around the knees in use. The shirt was tucked in and a leather belt was holding the jeans tightly on his small hips.

As he walked into the classroom he noticed everyone was already sitting in their seats and the teacher was taking roll call. Levi lowered the headphones to rest around his neck, the music he was listening now blasting on full volume for everyone to hear. He could care less and calmly pushed the pause button on his mp3 player as he walked over to his seat. He placed his bag on the floor next to his chair and sat down placing the books and notebooks he had on the desk.

"Okay! Levi has finally showed up so we have everyone here" The teacher's voice was really loud in the big classroom. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun. Her name was Zoe Hanji. To Levi she was the most annoying person on earth. He sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"I have an announcement to make!" Hanji called out. "The school is holding an opening ceremony to the students and the new principle of the school. So! I have been asked to get some kind of show going during the dance. That means I'm going to need volunteers to play in a band!" She walked before the class and smiled. No one raised their hand. "Okay…Okay… I know! Immediate A's for the volunteers!" After that there was a yell from the back of the classroom: "I volunteer!" It was Eren Jaeger. He was really bad at school so getting an A from music was a big deal for him. Of course because Eren volunteered, so did Mikasa and Armin.

"Great! Now come here and let's discuss a bit. Rest of the class dismissed!" Hanji smiled. As the class stood up and stormed out the door Hanji caught Levi's arm. "You're not going anywhere, mister." She led the shorter boy back to her desk. "You know what we agreed on last year, don't you?" She didn't let go of Levi's hand. He just grunted. "You promised to perform this year for not failing you last year, right?" Levi sighed heavily and went to stand next to the other students left in the room.

When Hanji was pleased with the submissive attitude of Levi, she continued on. "Well then. Who do we have here? Tell me your full name and the instrument you are interested in playing. If you would like to start." Hanji pointed at the blonde haired boy who was standing between Eren and Mikasa.

"My name is Armin Arlert and I am interested in playing the guitar, miss." Armin stated so formally it almost looked like he was saluting the woman. Armin's blonde hair was tucked behind one ear. He wore a basic long sleeved shirt with a print on the front and a pair of black sweatpants.

Hanji wrote the name down in her little notebook. She then nodded. "Great! Then…Mikasa!"

"Mikasa Ackerman. Keyboard." She said calmly. Her long hair was braided loosely and she was wearing a white t-shirt that had a black collar. The shirt was tucked in a pair of blue jeans. Hanji again scribbled it down and gave a nod to the next person.

"Jean Kirstein. I play the guitar and if you need a DJ I'm the guy you're looking for." The boy said. He was the tallest in the whole room. The sleeves of his hoodie were cut off exposing his toned arms.

"Connie Springer. Drums." Connie said looking at his feet. He had a T-shirt with plain jeans

"Eren Jaeger. The Bass guitar and vocals" Eren said maybe a bit too loudly.

After that there was a silence and everyone turned to look at Levi who looked amusingly irritated. Finally he sighed. "Levi. And I'm-"He started but Hanji cut him off: "-Going to sing!" She smiled and wrote it down.

"Excellent! Now then... I'm thinking three songs to dance to and then a few songs for the slow dance at the end of the night. Sound good?" She didn't give them time to reply and just stormed in to the room where she kept the notes and guitars and such. The students just stood there not knowing what to do. After a while she came back with a pile of notes and lyrics.

She placed all of the papers on her desk and turned to smile at the six of them. "So the songs I've chosen for you are…" She took six paper sheets from the pile and handed them over to the students. "Whipped cream by Ludo! A classic." She took the next notes. "I believe in a thing called love by Darkness…" Eren and Jean snickered but Hanji didn't mind them, handing out the next notes. "…and All that I've got by The used!" She smiled turning to look Levi in the eyes. They exchanged a look. Levi was very irritated but walked to his desk.

He picked his bag up and rummaged it's insides for a second before finding what he was looking for. He was holding a piece of paper with something written on it's both sides. Apparently lyrics and notes. He brought it over and gave it to Hanji. She looked it over and her face lit up. "This is amazing, Levi! I knew you were talented in this kind of thing, but this is better than expected." Levi just growled in response. He was so pissed but there was really nothing he could do. Hanji did let him off easy last year and now he'll have to make up for it.

"Okay people!" Hanji placed the notes on the desk after reading them through. "Take the notes to 'All that I've got' first and we'll test out how you guys work together. Eren and Levi! Figure out who sings what." She said with a wide smile on her face.

Jean and Armin went to pick up the guitars and started fiddling with the amplifiers. Eren picked up the bass guitar and Connie went to sit behind the drums. Mikasa placed the notes on the piano and started playing the melody quietly.

Levi went to stand next to Eren after picking up a few microphones. Eren was sitting on top of the amplifier fiddling with the bass and laughing with Armin. He didn't seem to notice Levi standing before him. This annoyed Levi and he kicked the boy gently in the shin. "Yo." He growled. Finally Eren's gaze traveled up Levi's body to his eyes and he smiled. "Hey." _Oh god. He's so cute with that face and that shirt and that hat and his eyes are so beautiful and… _"You sing the verse and I sing the chorus. Deal?" Levi interrupted Eren's sort of indecent thoughts. "Sure…" Eren responded still lost in his thoughts. So much so that when Levi left to set up the mic stands he was left staring at the place where Levi's eyes once were.

"Everyone ready?" Jean's voice broke through Eren's thoughts. He blinked a few times before placing the bass guitar strap in place and stood up so he could sing in the mic. When he did so he found that the mic stand wasn't adjusted to his height. It was as low as Levi's and Eren snickered as he adjusted it to be five inches higher. Eren received a glare from Levi and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Ready."

"One. Two. Three" Counted Mikasa and she, Eren and Armin started playing. Connie banged the drums and Jean joined in with a heavier guitar riff. When Eren started singing the song calmed down to just Armin and Mikasa playing.

_"So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me." _Eren wasn't the best singer around, but that didn't mean he was bad or that he didn't surprise everyone in the room. _"I need something else. Would someone please just give me? Hit me, knock me out and let me go back to sleep." _Eren finished his part and the song boosted up for the chorus.

Levi licked his lips. He was nervous. He had never sung in front of anyone before and he didn't know if he could get a sound out of his throat.

_"I'll be just fine pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got." _He was relieved when his voice bubbled out clear and on note. He closed his eyes singing the rest of the chorus, just wanting it to be over.

It was the most beautiful sound Eren had ever heard. His mouth fell open slightly as he turned to stare at the source of the angelic voice. He had trouble keeping up with the song and he almost forgot to sing when the second verse started.

* * *

_I hope you like this first chapter!_

_As I said before please **leave a review** telling me what you think! _

_(Guest reviews are most welcome too!)_

_**See you in the next chapter** which I'll (hopefully) will be posting next weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

**yaaay an update! Here we are my friends. The second chapter. Nothing great as you would expect from a second chapter but the story is building up. Or atleast trying to. **

**Here you go!**

* * *

Before Hanji had even said "Great job! Class dismissed. ", Levi was storming out the classroom. He had never been so nervous in his life though he successfully hid it. His breath had started to come out in uneven puffs as he made his way down the hallway.

Levi arrived at his locker and opened it quickly. He grabbed his geography books and a jacket. He had stored a package of smokes in its pocket and now if ever was the time he really needed them. He hung his bag on his shoulder and slammed the locker shut before turning on his heels to head out of the building.

He didn't get too far before he was slammed against the wall. And there he was: big blonde guy had a hand pressed to Levi's chest pushing him against the wall. The boy had a smirk on his face and his friends were standing in a circle around them. Levi doesn't even know his name, he hadn't bothered to, but he often found himself in a situation like this.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong? Why in such a hurry?" The blonde laughed. "Did your boyfriend leave you?" He frowned trying to hide a smile. Levi glared at him. "Let go of me, you fucking brat. "Levi spat at him. And indeed he was. He was two years younger than Levi but damn was he tall. He stood at 6'5 feet and had never skipped a day of football practice. The guy was like a tank compared to Levi's skinny and only 5'4 feet tall form.

The blonde laughed. He grabbed onto Levi's shirt and yanked him off of the wall before turning him around and smashing his head against it. Levi was fortunately quick enough to turn his head to the side and avoid getting his nose broken. This wasn't the first time he was in a situation like this, and certainly not the last. Though last time he hadn't been quick enough and had had his nose bleeding and a broken collarbone.

Levi wasn't able to move a muscle but there was one thing he had up his sleeve. Everybody knows how the football players are always talking about how straight they are. So all Levi had to do was grind his ass back on the blonde to get him jumping three feet backwards. "The FUCK!? Dude what the hell are you doing!" The boy shouted but Levi was already running through the doors and across the yard.

Levi found a good spot away from the other people that were on the yard. He leaned his back against the tree and let out a breath. That was weird. Levi isn't gay. Really. But he was sometimes happy about being seen that way. People didn't get too close to him. At least the guys who he really wanted to stay away from.

Levi grabbed the packet of smokes from his pocket and took one out placing it between his lips and proceeding to shuffle through his pockets for a lighter. He didn't find one and let out a frustrated groan. Suddenly a hand appeared holding a silver lighter that had something carved on it. Probably by hand cause the lines weren't straight or clean. Levi lifted his head up to look at the boy standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed was worn out black converse on the boy's feet. He recognized the boy from the leather jacket he was wearing.

Eren had a smile on his face as he offered the lighter to the shorter boy. "Here?" He spoke in a silent voice. Eren didn't want to scare the boy off so he stood at a distance with his hand held straight. He knew that Levi wasn't around people too much so he just assumed the boy liked to have his personal space.

Levi brought his eyes back to Eren's hand. He stared at it for a while before snatching the lighter and flicking it open. When the smoke was lit he handed the lighter back and sucked a deep breath of the smoke. He puffed it out at the boy's face making him cough. Levi hid a smile.

"You're Levi, right?" Eren asked suddenly. Levi lifted his right foot to lean against the tree. "What's it to you?" He said stiffly. Eren smiled scratching his neck. "Well, because we'll be seeing each other a lot because of practices and such I thought it would be nice to be friends..." Levi was quiet for a second. "No." Came a swift answer. Eren was dumbfounded. "What?" Levi sighed. "I don't want to be your friend, brat" "I'm only a year younger than you!" Eren puffed out. Levi didn't say anything back to him and he couldn't make out what Levi was thinking.

Levi was pissed off. He didn't want to be in class with people younger than him but that's what you get for not attending. Not like it was his fault though.

It was quiet for a while with Levi blowing out puffs of smoke and Eren fidgeting uncomfortably. "Uhm…" Eren finally broke the silence. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He offered it to Levi who acted like he hadn't noticed it. "Uh… Whatever you say, I just want us to get along. And Uh… Call me up if you feel like it…" Eren said. His face was pinkish and his hand trembled a bit. Levi stared at him and finally grabbed the piece of paper stuffing it in his back pocket. Eren stood there for a second before hurrying back into the school building.

The cigarette was dropped to the ground and stepped on before Levi grabbed his belongings and headed back inside. He was weirded out. No one had ever wanted to be his friend before… Not like he cared. Definitely not. Not one bit.

The class had already started when Levi stepped into the classroom. He was holding his chemistry books against his chest with a scowl on his face. He saw an empty seat at the back of the classroom. He walked to it without listening to a thing the teacher was saying to him. He sat down and placed his books on the desk.

Levi didn't notice, but Eren was sitting at a desk a row back to the right, and had noticed Levi the moment he walked in. Eren stared at the other boy for reasons he didn't yet know.

The teacher was saying something of unimportance for either of the two boys but only Levi was the one to freely show it by opening his sketchbook and scribbling something into it. A faint bum of the bass could be heard from his headphones but it sank in with the sound of pencil on paper.

Levi's peace didn't last for more than two minutes before the teacher lifted his head up to look at the boy. "Levi, could you please pretend that you are even slightly interested?" He said sarcastically. "And what did I tell you about the hat? Please take it off."

Levi looked like he was ready to fly across the room and cut a piece of the teacher's neck off. In other words he was furious but still yanked his hat off and placed it on the desk. His hat had hid silky black hair and an undercut that you would think looked ridiculous but actually fit the boy really well. An as if that wasn't enough to drop Eren from his chair Levi ran his hands through his hair and letting it fall over his ears.

Oh fuck. Was all Eren could think of. Holy hell. He had had his suspicions regarding his sexuality after that one night when he found yaoi from Mikasa's room but now he was pretty certain he liked butts over boobs. Eren mentally shrugged. He could work with that.

After class was over and Levi stood up from his desk, Eren shrugged mentally again: he could work with that ass too.

LIIIINEEEEE

Oh great. There that tank of a man was again. Standing in the middle of the hall like he owned the fucking place. Levi tried to slither his way around the gang of guys without being noticed and it almost worked if one of them hadn't decided to step back a bit and almost knock him over.

"Oh there the shrimp is again. What do you want this time? A kiss?" The tank called out to him. He ignored it shifting the bag more comfortably on this shoulder. "Oi!" The tank was coming after him. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you sweetheart!" People were staring so Levi stopped to face the tank hoping to humiliate him. After all he had nothing to lose. Everyone already treated him like trash so what would a few insults more do?

"Oh., I'm sorry, honey. I thought I already emptied that dick of yours last night. Was it not enough?" Levi faked a pout looking up at the tank through his lashes. The tank looked furious but Levi wanted to take it even further. "Well I didn't let you cum in my ass, was that what you wanted? Or perhaps it was the cuddles? Was it the cuddles, honeybear?" Levi tilted his head looking as innocent as possible. Laughter and whispers could be heard everywhere around them. When the tank lifted his hand to punch the shit out of Levi's face Levi thought that maybe he had gone a bit far.

A loud smack echoed through the hallways and Levi fell to the floor. He lifted his upper body off the floor with his right arm and wiped his bloody nose with the other. He lifted an eyebrow at the tank who was being currently held back by his friends. Levi was about to say something when a familiar form appeared between him and the tank. "No need to get so violent. We're all just joking here, yeah? Now why don't you go do whatever the football guys do."

For a moment it looked like Eren had managed to calm the situation but then his stupid brain decided to fuck it up by adding: "Little bitch." as he turned to Levi to help him up. He only ended up on top of the dark haired boy after he was kicked in the back. For a while to two boys locked eyes and Eren could see some emotion in Levi's face before he was kicked again. This time in his right side sending him flying to the other side of the hallway. His back crashed into the lockers and people ran out of the way as the tank tried to get to the body he wanted to beat up.

He was stopped when Levi appeared in front of him to block his way. "Stop it already you deformed tree." Of course that didn't help with anything and Levi got punched again. This time he didn't fall over. He gathered all his strength and pushed the tank back. "Fuck off!" The tank was about to punch Levi again but then he heard a teacher shouting from the end of the hallway.

When the tank finally backed off Levi turned around and grabbed Eren by the arm pulling him up and then along the hall.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed as they turned to the stairs. "Where do you think? The infirmary."

* * *

**What do you think? Is it okay? Is it readable?**

**If not then why did you read it? Kidding kidding I love you all.**

**I have now though tout the basic plot of this fic but remember you can participate in this story! So in the reviews you can leave suggestions for things like: if you want them to go have some coffee or have angry buttsex? I don't know you decide.**

**If you don't have suggestions I would really like a little review. Even a little smiley face? Please?**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
